


Like Trapping a Fly (illustrated, NSFW)

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Dick Grayson is Nightshade, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Not Robin, Dick Grayson is adopted by Ivy, Established Relationship, Jason Todd is Cardinal, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason never died, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Not Beta Read, Past Underage, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: It's his nineteenth birthday and Cardinal sneaks away from the party to see a friend. Nightshade has a surprise for him like always. Naughty boys need to be taught a lesson, after all.Except it feels more like a birthday present than a lesson.(Nightshade AU, Jason is Batman's first sidekick and Dick is Ivy's)Bottom Jason Todd Week Day 4: Sex Pollen
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	Like Trapping a Fly (illustrated, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文NSFW】捕蝇草](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885219) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> In this AU, Dick is adopted by Ivy and he goes by the name Nightshade. Jason is Batman's first sidekick and went by Mockingbird. He graduated to Cardinal after giving that mantle to Tim.
> 
> A little confession: this is the last fic that I'm able to finish for this week and it's just some quick cheap tentacle porn. It's not betaed, so prepare for some horrible flow and grammar.

Occupied by numerous exotic plants, the greenhouse is both big and humid. The domed ceiling is roughly five meters from the ground; the glass reveals a span of purple sky, casting a warm light onto the jungle of greenery inside. There are flowers, trees, and bushes, waterlilies and other floras decorate the pond. There are plants with huge leaves, alien-looking blossoms, and bizarre fruits that Jason knows better than to touch.

He is walking under those huge palm leaves, careful not to step on anything underfoot. He doesn’t want to test the owner’s protectiveness of his garden. He’d tasted his wrath too many times to be anything but careful.

“Nightshade?” He calls out.

His voice echoes throughout the greenhouse and the long silence that follows makes him nervous. He’d made sure that his mask had a built-in toxin neutralizer before he’d come here. This is one of those places that you simply don’t venture in without any protection. Jason had been doused in the face too many times in the past for him to forget this.

Jason is in full Cardinal uniform, complete with his face shield, his domino, and his red-hooded jacket. He has his utility belt with all its gadgets, as well as his holsters and guns, equipped with rubber bullets. He’d snuck away from the gala that Bruce had held for him because it was too stressful. The amount of people there, the perfumes, and the gossipings. Instead, Jason purposefully changed out of his suit and ties in order to get into his patrol gear.

He could think of many places he’d rather be. Places like this one, dangerous as it is. In the end, Jason chose this instead of the gala, attracted to it the way a caterpillar is attracted to a Venus flytrap.

“Nightshade?” He calls out again, and waits a few seconds. He can hear the crickets, but no sounds that may indicate the presence of the man he is looking for. Jason is used to this. He is not naive enough to think the asshole isn’t home simply because he somehow decides to stay silent.

He calls again, irritated. “Nightshade? Dick! You fucker, come out, will you?”

The greenhouse is quiet for another few seconds. Jason stays still. He waits there. Still no sound after a few more minutes. He starts to think that maybe the devil really isn’t home.

Then he’s suddenly caught off-guard. Jason doesn’t hear anything, no shuffling nor footsteps before he is grabbed by the waist and picked off of the ground. He yelps as his feet lose the floor. The thing wrapping around him is thick and slippery with a mucus-like substance lining it. It is green and long, hauling Jason up until he is suspended high in the air, the roof of the giant greenhouse only a breath away.

“What a surprise, it’s usually  _ me _ that calls,” the newcomer exclaims.

The seductive voice is coming from someplace left to him. Jason tries to twist his body and look, but the awkward angle is making this difficult. His neck feels strained.

Jason hears footsteps. The vine lowers and twists around, turning him to face his captor.

Nightshade is standing on top of a giant flower, like Venus herself rising from the seashell. Black latex skin tights deck his entire body except for his chest and abdomen, like he’s the star of some fucking messed up porno. His black hair is messy, but somehow he still looks attractive despite it. There’s a light dust of shimmering blue shadows at the corners of his eyes, and the pupils maintain a mischievous spark that makes Jason’s scalp tingle. The irises are sky-blue, beautiful, attractive in the ways of colorful mushrooms.

The flower under his feet moves as he flairs out his hand, like they would under Ivy’s command. The petals dance in waves of purple and white, not unlike how a peacock would with its feathers. Nightshade makes a bow as the vines grow and writhe under him, carrying both the flower and its master closer to where Jason is suspended.

Drama queen. One can practically smell the circus from him, and Jason fucking hates it when he does that.

Exactly the type of orphan someone like Ivy would take in—not only adopting him but also having a hand in helping him avenge his parents, training him as a worthy successor of her poisons and pollens. Bruce must have seen it and disapproved of it. It had to be the reason why he decided to adopt Jason himself.

“What do I owe the honors, hmm?” Dick stares at him, his playful eyes move up and down as he checks him out, “look at you. All pretty and red. Batman’s little bird, all grown up.”

“Fuck you, Nightshade,” Jason bits out. The bastard has to have gotten his obnoxious flirt from Ivy, and doesn’t matter how many times he does it, Jason somehow can never get immune to it. “I’m not here to play. I’m here to tell you one thing.”

Dick’s eyes narrow, and there’s a hint of danger there.

“What would that be, then?”

“I’m leaving you,” Jason says as cooly as he can manage, “not literally, I mean. I won’t be leaving Gotham. I’m just not going to be answering your calls from now on.”

Dick stares at him, his face unreadable. He stays silent for a while, and with each passing second, Jason’s resolve falters a little bit more.

“...I, I mean- I’m n-not a kid anymore. And I have a new mantle. And-” he stutters. Now that his initial adrenaline has burned out, Jason is fully aware of how compromising his situation is. He is being hung in the air by a vine commanded by  _ Nightshade _ like some kind of a party piñata, fully at his captor’s mercy. Yet he is dishing out threats and announcements of independence like he’s the one in charge here.

“I’m listening, darling,” Dick says, flashing a bit of white teeth.

He doesn’t wait for a reply, however, when he waves his hand for the vine to take Jason closer. Jason yelps as the stem lowers him until he is eye-level with him. They’re finally face-to-face, the petals of the giant flower directly underneath Jason’s hanging feet. A glove-clad hand closes around Jason’s mask, slowly pulling it down.

Jason gasps, suddenly feeling exposed with his protection stripped away from him. He struggles in his bond, only for the vine to tighten its hold on him and for Dick to take the opportunity to remove his domino as well.

“Now,” Dick says nonchalantly, discarding the two articles carelessly. Vines catch them on their way down and wrap all around them until all there is are two giant green balls of plant matter. “Isn’t this so much better? Talking face-to-face instead of hiding behind a mask.”

Jason stares back and bites his lip. Dick is looking even more dashing up-close, his blue eyes twinkling underneath the warm evening light.

Jason opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is, “I-”

Dick gently pets his hair and shushes him.

“Shh,” he says, “sweet Jay, all grown up. Doesn’t think he needs me anymore, does he? Is this really what you want to say to me?”

Jason clenches his teeth and hisses, “Shut it, Nightshade.”

“Oh, but I can’t just let it go, can I?” Dick muses. “The poor, misguided bird needs to be taught a lesson. Isn’t that right?”

His hand finds its way to Jason’s cheek and he gasps. His subsequent words are suddenly muffled by a vine tightly wrapping around his mouth, stuffing him up like a make-shift gag. Jason grunts through his nose and wriggles in his bond, but they’re not doing him any favors. The vine digs deeper into him.

Dick looks down and clicks his tongue.

“Oh, dear,” he says, “the more you struggle, the tighter they become. Don’t you know this by now, Jason?”

Suddenly a burst of powder hits Jason’s face. He stills with shock and his breath hitches in his throat. Then the vine is taking him down again. Jason is lowered onto Nightshade’s lap as he crouches down to sit on the flower. The plants lower them until they are both firmly on the ground, snugly situated beneath a tent of leaves.

“Tell me what you really want to say,” Dick says, “tell me why you’re here today.”

“Mmph!” Jason huffs through his nose as he wriggles on Dick’s lap, not unlike a trapped caterpillar. He shudders when Dick’s hand finds his belt and loosens it, pulling it and his pants down onto his thighs.

“So, you’re not Mockingbird anymore. You’ve given that name to the new birdie. And you’re all grown up. Cardinal, such a big boy now.” Dick says these words as the textured pad of his palm runs across bare skin. Jason shivers with the touch. “But no matter what, you’ll always be my Little Wing, and you’re about to learn that.”

Jason’s body stills and he audibly gulps. The vine wrapped around him registers his compliance and loosens ever so slightly. Dick’s hand gently strokes his bare buttocks as more vines gather around the area, running on his skin like wet tentacles, slicking up the skin with their slime.

“Go on, keep struggling,” Dick says. “They like it when you struggle a little.”

As if Jason doesn’t know that. His face is red with anger, but he refuses to give his asshole of a captor any satisfaction.

“Aw, come on, Jay,” Dick clicks his tongue, “I thought you came here to  _ play.” _

Jason averts his eyes and turns his face to the side, giving Dick the silent treatment.

Dick is running the pads of his gloves up and down his ass now, gathering more and more of the goo onto the texture of the pads. He then gently pulls apart his buttocks, and Jason yelps as those slicked-up fingers smear the liquid all over his hole, the rough texture irritating and stimulating his nerves.

Jason struggles, prompting the vines to tighten around him. Dick shushes him, his finger lingering just a little bit longer before he removes the hand altogether.

“Always so sensitive, are we?” He says mockingly.

Jason squirms uncomfortably. Dick’s hand has left a tingling sensation on his hole, and the area is starting to grow warm and awkward. Jason hasn’t had any experience with this particular breed of vines, but he had dealt with Nightshade enough times to understand that the sensation can’t possibly be good.

To make things worse, Jason’s breath has also started to turn heavy and rapid, and suddenly he finds himself sensitive to touch. Even right now, lying across the man’s laps with the barest amount of his skin making contact with the smooth latex Dick is wearing, Jason is finding himself trying to grind his hips down onto Dick’s legs. Blood flows into his lower zones, his nerves sensitized.

Dick just sits there, not moving an inch except playfully tapping his foot against a giant leaf beneath his feet.

“Needs some discipline, don’t we, Jason?” Dick’s voice is playful, and Jason’s face turns even redder from indignation. “You’re forgetting  _ your place _ again.”

Jason never knows where to place the thing between them. It’s somewhere halfway between the relationship of predator and prey and the messed up version of a courtship. It had begun long ago, when Dick was freshly independent from Ivy and Jason hadn’t been with the Bat for long. Nightshade had always been dangerous, there were never any doubts about that. But he never showed any true maliciousness towards Jason. His behavior towards him had always been playful or even flirtatious, as long as Jason never got in his way.

Despite how much Jason hates how Dick has him wrapped around his fingers so tightly, he’d always come whenever the man called for him. It had become a dangerous and degrading habit of his, and Jason desperately wants to change that. Even if none of his attempts in the past was ever successful.

“Happy nineteenth,” Dick says. Then, suddenly, his palm lands on Jason’s bare buttock, a loud  _ smack  _ resonating throughout the greenhouse and making Jason jump. He mumbles a surprised yelp, his body rocking forward on Dick’s lap, and the flesh on his ass bounces around.

“Always so responsive, are we?” The fucker snickers, hanging his head on one of his palms. “How many times have you tried this little foolery of yours? And didn’t you come to me with these exact same words the same day last year? Won’t you ever learn?”

And with that, another smack of his hand comes down. Jason’s body twitches as an involuntary moan escapes out of his gagged mouth.

He can’t remember when was the last time Dick had spanked him. Must have been one of those times he’d interfered with Ivy’s plans. The asshole seems to take enjoyment from punishing him, and the knowledge should make Jason more concerned than how he’s feeling right now.

Dick’s hand comes down again, slowly this time, and gently rubs his flesh. Taking a handful of his ass, he gently squeezes. Jason moans again.

It’s degrading to be splayed out like this every time and let the man and his plants have their way with him, but Jason also can’t really lie to himself about how much he had enjoyed them. It’s a level of enjoyment that he would never admit to anyone but himself.

“Sweet, sweet Jay,” Dick whispers, “always a huge talker. Are you  _ really  _ going to pretend you don’t love it?”

Another hit lands. It’s not hard this time, barely a playful smack. Dick is merely doing it to see the round flesh of his ass bounce around.

The vines are wrapping around his legs now, slowly creeping up towards the bare flesh of his ass and upper thighs. Jason feels the slick tendrils crawling between his cheeks and upon his legs, and he arches up in a desperate attempt for more contact.

_ Smack. _ Another hit. Jason yelps from under the vines around his mouth, and he hears Dick chuckle over him.

“Now, now,” the bastard says, “being impatient is not going to do you any favors. Why don’t you relax, and tell me why you’re really here?”

“Hmph-” Jason huffs through his nose and glares at Dick. The jerk always knows what exact words to say to get under his skin, and Jason fucking hates it.

The vines have found his entrance and a tip is poking at his rim, testing the waters. Another one somehow has found its way between his thighs and wraps itself around his cock. He is already growing hard from the stimulation. Jason whines on Dick’s lap, trying to grind into his thighs with his crotch. Dick pushes his palm flat on his back, effectively stopping him. Jason hangs his head in shame.

“I know what you’re going to say to me, Jay,” Dick says in a sing-song voice, “that I am wrong. You’re here to tell me off, to break off from me. But looking at you now, do you know what I see? I still see that little boy who’s desperately looking for a friend outside of his night job. Someone looking for affections that the big bad Bat can’t give.”

Jason whimpers at Dick’s voice, sounding so seductive that it makes something in him flutter with it. Or, maybe it’s whatever he was sprayed with. Jason’s entire body is feeling sensitive, and the man’s words are just adding on to his discomforts. The texture of his uniform is feeling rough on his skin, and Jason wants nothing more than to take everything off and let Dick have his way.

“And guess what?” The fiend keeps speaking as he leans down, whispering into Jason’s ear, “that’s something I alone can give.”

Another slap, and this time Jason doesn’t so much as yelp before he whimpers.

The vines are now poking at his entrance and start to break in. The hole is a little tight at first, but it gives easily. It barely hurts. Jason even arches his ass in the air to give them better access.

“Look at you, Little Wing,” he hears Dick say, “giving in to your pleasures so easily. How hard is it to admit to yourself that you want me? That you wanted to get dicked down when you came here?”

It’s not true… He is here to break off from Nightshade and his influence. Jason couldn’t have come all the way here just to go through all that  _ again. _

But he’s breathing heavy now, and his head is woozy. The vines feel like heaven on his skin and  _ inside his body _ , and Dick’s seductive voice sounds like the worst kind of aphrodisiac in his ears.

More vines are on his skin now, leaving thick slime all over him. Jason is convinced that there are sex-inducing properties in the liquid as well. His penis is engorged with blood and he tries to rub his crotch on Dick’s lap. Vines find his hard member and start stroking it. Jason shudders and moans.

“Do you think that you can escape me just by growing up? No matter how much you grow, how many birthdays you celebrate, you’ll always be my Little Wing.”

Shut up. Just fucking shut up.

But Dick keeps talking.

“Now, guess what, this is my birthday gift to you, baby,” he says as he runs a padded finger across Jason’s abused ass cheeks, patting him teasingly. “Relax and let my vines take care of you.”

Those fucking vines are all over him. His uniform is covered in slime and there are who-knows-how-many of them running back and forth between his legs, smearing more and more of the goop over his hole and onto his cock. More vines are pushing into his hole as the previous one reaches deeper, simultaneously expanding his entrance as their slick surfaces stimulate his inner walls. The feeling has him arching his ass in the air and moaning like a bitch in heat.

His cock must be completely erect now. The sensitive head is teased as more vines start to run between the slit, smearing more of that damn liquid there. By now, Jason is sure that they are not just normal slime. They must contain aphrodisiac properties as well, just like the damned pollen before them.

Gosh. Those damned pollen.

It has to be what's to blame for his behavior right now. Draping over Dick’s lap and writhing with every small movement of the vines, whining through the slick gag in his mouth, wanting for the tentacles to fill him up some more despite how much he loathes to admit it.

It has to be the pollen. 

Jason jumps as one of the vines inside him gently jabs a sensitive spot inside him, and a shriek comes out of his mouth. He hears Dick chuckle above him, and suddenly Jason’s face is red with anger.

“Calm down,” the man says, “no need to be so eager for it. They’ll fuck you all right. They’ll fuck you  _ good.” _

_ Fuck you. _ Jason thought.

But none of his actions shows this. Jason is a whining mess atop of Dick’s lap, and the tentacles are pulling apart his legs to get better access to his hole and sacks. He tries to squeeze them together at first, but his resolve is weak and they eventually get their way when a couple of vines inside his passage suddenly make him feel  _ too good. _

The vines are working simultaneously. A few start stroking his sacks as one pumps his erection. A smaller vine even finds the hole between his slit and gently reaches in, testing him a little as it slowly fucks in and out of his urethra, making Jason moan breathlessly behind the gag. There are a couple that finally breaks into his suit and starts to stroke his buds. The sensation is too much, and in no time Jason is a wanton writhing form on Dick’s knees.

Suddenly, the vine around his mouth loosens before it unwraps altogether, allowing the lewd noises to escape Jason’s lips. He is shocked out of his brief euphoria and his moans hitch in his throat. Jason’s body tightens and his eyes go wide, horrified by what he had shown.

Above him, Dick sighs in contentment.

“Now, now,” he says, “no need to get so worked up. I want to hear your cries, that’s all.”

If his head is in the right place Jason must already be swearing at him by now. But he’s still too deep into the pleasure to do anything. So instead, he just looks up angrily at Dick with tear-filled eyes.

A thumb falls and wipes away his tears, the pad feeling rough but the gesture is gentle.

“Come on, Jay,” Dick says with slightly furrowed brows. He looks like he’s almost sorry. “It’s your birthday. What's wrong with letting yourself enjoy the indulgence a little? It’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Jason sobs but he doesn’t want to show weakness. He bites down on his lip and forces himself to stop crying.

What’s worse, he thinks Dick might be right. He’d always known that Dick and his garden is a place to fall back on and relax when training and missions become too much of a burden, but there’s no way in hell that he will admit it. Just like there’s no way he can let Bruce know about the secret… arrangement between him and Dick.

A few vines are pumping in and out of his hole and a couple more are going deeper into his passage. Deeper than anything else might’ve gone. It would’ve scared anyone who felt it for the first time. But Jason is used to it, so he whines to the pleasure instead.

There’s an electrifying feeling inside of him and Jason bites his lips to stop himself from moaning. A thick vine probs around his lips before it gently forces his teeth open to nestle between them. It releases more slime as it goes deeper into his mouth, thrusting in and out of him. Jason finally cannot hold down his moans, they pour out of his mouth, mixed with the wet gurgles of the vine.

His penis is so engorged that it almost hurts. Jason arches up his ass and lets the vines fuck more into him, stroking his erection and pushes in and out of his body. If his head is clearer he would’ve felt shame from it. But pleasure is all he’s feeling right now. Dick always knows how to get him to unwind and display the most intimate side of him.

When Jason comes, all he can think of is that it’s worth it. He made the right decision in seeking out Nightshade instead of staying at the gala.

The orgasm makes him feel like he’s flying, and Jason throws his head back and moans around the vine in his mouth as his body shakes with the aftershock in waves of pleasure.

His body is like a potato sack when it finally calms down. The vines slowly exit his various holes and leave him, some sliding off with the extra help of their slick. Jason breaths quietly but rapidly on Dick’s lap, body tingling and weak, feeling shameful but content at the session.

“Now, isn’t that better?” Dick says, “Are you satisfied now, Jason? For coming here?”

“Fuck you,” Jason bits out, “shut the hell up.”

Dick laughs.

“Don’t worry dear, you won’t be able to get away from me that easily,” he says as he pets Jason’s hair, smoothing out his sweat-filled curls. “Who will play with you when you feel like you need to unwind, after all? Then you’ll be left alone with the boring Big Bat. Do you want that instead of this?”

There are some truths in his words, Jason has to admit. Keeping this arrangement has its perks. You don’t find vines like Nightshade’s everywhere, after all.

Even though their relationship is nothing close to ideal. Jason would rather be his own man instead of running to Dick like a little puppy whenever he is called.

Well… there’s always next year...


End file.
